


Hades Art Dump - Hemlock Edition

by Lethal_Dose



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fanart, I'll actually write at some point I promise, Multi, Tears, Yeah take this y'all, art dump, corsets, suggestive but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Dose/pseuds/Lethal_Dose
Summary: A place for me to throw the slowly growing collection of Hades Game art I've been making! Enjoy ....???If you wanna repost, just credit me on here and @/lethal-dose-art on tumblr!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Orpheus! The smudged makeup is honestly inspired by @sinisten 's comic "Ode to Aphrodite" on here, check it out! It's very much NSFW, but if you're an adult, I'd recommend it!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm in (yet another) rp server, and we were talking about Theseus and body image, and.. Yeah. Corsets happened. This is why the work has an M rating for the moment, but there's no nudity!


End file.
